


Topping

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Thomas, M/M, Smut, Top! James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Just.... More smut. Even more smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2:00 in the morning, "one fanfic is enough", my brain tells me.  
> Nope? Apparently one crappy gay smutty fanfic isn't enough for one night? XD

“Thomas, I’d… I’d like to try being the top sometime,” James whispered, almost under his breath, as Thomas teased him erect.

And that led to one thing and another, and Thomas had suggested they try it right then and there. And that is all you need to know to understand the current situation.

“Lay down on the bed, facedown,” James directed softly. Thomas smiled up at him and did as told, flopping onto the bed and watching James with a grin.

James smiled at him and snatched the lube up from the bedside table, slathering it on his fingers.

“Are you ready?” He asked gently, and Thomas nodded anticipatorily. 

James slipped a single finger in, up to the first joint, and Thomas gasped underneath him. James smiled gently down at the other man and slowly continued to push his finger further in, causing Thomas to let out a small, shaky breath.

“Ah,” Thomas breathed, and James’ erection twitched. He slid the finger up to the knuckle, slowly, letting Thomas adjust.

“You’re doing good, Thomas,” He murmured, and gently inserted the tip of the second finger in, causing Thomas to shake and buck his hips slightly. James grinned and slid the second finger up to the knuckle, now rather sure that he wasn’t hurting Thomas. He thrusted his fingers inside of Thomas and Thomas gasped quietly, groaning out James’ name. James’ eyes widened slightly and he let out a soft breath, his erection brushing up against Thomas’ skin. Doing his best to ignore it, James asked Thomas quietly, “Another finger?”

“God, yes,” Thomas groaned, and James immediately slipped in a third finger, causing Thomas to buck back. A small smirk graced James’ expression and he thrusted in again with his fingers, wiggling around slightly until he found Thomas’ prostate. Thomas let out a moan and he tightened his hands into fists, digging his own nails into his palms. Encouraged by Thomas’ reaction, James played at the nub, poking at the gland and teasing it, even as he slid his fingers in and out.

After a little bit, James decided that Thomas was more than ready and pulled his fingers out.

“Tell me what you want, Thomas,” he murmured.

“I want your dick inside me,” Thomas panted with a small grin. James returned the grin with a little smile of his own, and lined his dick up with Thomas’ hole, slowly pushing in just the tip.  
Thomas groaned under his breath and shuddered, clutching at the sheets as James slowly, ever so slowly, pushed himself further in. Eventually, he was buried to the base inside Thomas.  
“Tell me when you’re ready,” he told Thomas gently, and Thomas nodded.

After a few moments spent adjusting, Thomas rocked his hips back slightly, and was greeted with pleasure curling up his spine. 

“You can move now,” he told James, who slowly began to pull out, and push back in. Thomas let out a quiet moan, bucking back onto James, who used all of his self-control to keep himself from thrusting forward and overwhelming Thomas. 

“You can go faster, James,” Thomas encouraged, and James immediately took up on the offer, rocking forward into Thomas at a moderate pace, running his fingers along Thomas’ back as he did so.

Thomas shuddered and let out another small moan, turning James on even further. With a small gasp, James began to roll his hips a little faster, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. 

“James, wait,” Thomas moaned out, and James pulled out almost immediately.

“Is everything okay?” He asked softly.

Thomas nodded and grinned. “I want to ride you, so lay down.” He purred, and James let out a small moan, complying as quickly as he could. Thomas positioned himself and slid down on James, opening up much quicker now. After only a moment, he was sliding up and down as best as he could, with James’ hands on his hips helping as he bounced up and down. James thrusted up to meet Thomas as Thomas slammed himself down on James’ dick, causing James to let out another quiet moan. 

With a grin, Thomas captured James’ lips with his own, panting into the kiss as James thrusted up into him. Shivers of pleasure ran up his spine as James pulled him up and down his cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Thomas. 

Thomas shuddered and cried out as James found his prostate, hitting it over and over and over again until Thomas was just a moaning mess on top of James, squeezing down on James to the point where James was groaning out Thomas’ name softly.

“Cum for me, James,” Thomas breathed harshly, tightening down on James, who let out a small cry of pleasure and came up into Thomas, who moaned at the sensation. James reached up and jacked Thomas, quick, effective pumps with no preamble to them. Thomas let out a loud groan, threw his head back, and came, the fluid splattering all over himself.

James pulled out and smiled lazily up at Thomas, who was left sitting on his lap. Thomas fell back, squishing James underneath him, causing James to let out a breathy laugh. 

“I’ll let you be the big spoon this time,” Thomas informed James with a grin, playfully.

“Good to know,” James replied with an equally breathless and teasing tone, wrapping his arms around the much taller man and burying his head in the other man’s back as they fell asleep, the afterglow pulling them under.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing Thomas bottoming. Don't kill me, but in this little universe my head has created, I see Thomas as never having bottomed before? XD
> 
> Oh, and sorry everything I've posted here is so bad, I don't usually write this awfully, I swear, but literally everything I've posted is stuff that I've written in the wee hours of the morning, soooooo......... yep XD


End file.
